


How To Be

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Deathfic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-08
Updated: 2008-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Movie...Hot Rod is denying it</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Be

It couldn't be. Though the battle had been obviously deadly, Hot Rod refused to accept it. No matter that he had no choice about accepting it, his logic processors told him.

Optimus Prime was not ... could not ... and yet he was. Their strongest leader, with so much wisdom in how to guide the Autobot cause, was dead. Worse, his chosen succesor, Ultra Magnus, was also slain, and that only left Hot Rod to take the mantle.

This left Hot Rod with both his grief and the pressing duty of stepping up to be Prime.

"I don't know how, Optimus," he said aloud, even though ever synaptic connection reminded him, Optimus nor Magnus would never again answer.

Hot Rod could not let go so easily.


End file.
